powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YarinzianDragonKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ocular Techniques page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 02:04, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Second time: when you change things use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Third time: alphabetical order. Two more and you're getting few days block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Those Physiologies are that way for a reason, stop chancing them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You notice that you're telling that to Admin? As I said, those Physiologies are that way for a reason, that being that the main part (Applications) covers what is common factors for most if not all of the users of those Physiologies. The Variations are common powers that many but not all Users have, or have different variations of that power. To put it other way, Applications are the common factors of the variations of those physiologies (check vampires from wikipedia-link on its Variations for example) share, while Variations offer the most common Powers they can have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) 3. I'm saying this third time: Applications are the basic common powers those physiologies have, if you want to add powers related to specific types, use Variations. That's why it's there. 4. Many is the point here, and I added it to Variations already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Only very few snakes can sense heat, so it isn't Application. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC) On the right, near top is button with Contribute on it, Add a Page. Read Page Creation and Details for what it's supposed to look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Go to Contribute => left click => Add a Page => opens empty page to Edit/create new page. Page Creation and Details tells you what it should look like. Exactly as it says on the top. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Lightning Bolt Direction You mean Sound Wave Generation? Thunder clap is pretty much fact when natural lightning strikes. Might make few comics/cartoon/movies quite a bit more interesting if they hold to that one... Didn't notice that part, returned. But please use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) What's the difference between that and Accelerated Thought Process? They seem the same to me. Other than that, I don't know what you were going for; I don't know the capabilities, applications or even limits. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) First thing on my Talk-page: When you post, ''add the Signature (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing). I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so.'' This is the only time I'm answering you without signature. Added to Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) admin By already existing Admin granting you the position. More of an responsibility. Checking age is is pretty hard on the net anyway, but in this case it's more about maturity and doing responsible job. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Read second part above. Thekingsman. That's all there is to it, further questions are repeats and will be ignored. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea Gabriel456 (talk) 23:23, June 7, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:18, June 10, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Known Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Work on your page, otherwise it'll be deleted. It's the rules:"When a page has little to no content. It will be deleted." You should do a lot more before publishing the page, for this very reason (I lost count how many times I've deleted barely edited pages, with users doing nothing to work on it) Just a tip for future pages you may make Gabriel456 (talk) 14:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You should also take a look at Page Creation and Details for help on making your pages look like other pages. Gabriel456 (talk) 14:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) As I said, the Page Creation and Details tells you how to make a page properly. (if you want, just copy the whole page, paste it on your page, and simply erase all the advice-text for your own text to detail your page, so that way you won't entirely need to look back and forth to make it) Gabriel456 (talk) 14:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Gabriel pretty much said what I can advice above, only thing I can add is that you look for a power that is close/resembles what you're planning to do and draw ideas from that, even better if you can find more than one to copy from. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Quite aside the fact I made the Detection, I undid your editions because we have very specific rule about how far you can change powers. It was done for detecting energy and matter, so please don't go chancing powers just because you feel like it. If you want to make power for Detecting only matter, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by "only detect matter and energy"? Matter and energy, that covers pretty much all of it, and that's the way it is meant to be understood. Especially since Energy Detection is on the Applications. In this case, as in all others where it's used (and there are quite a few), the slash simply means "and/or", you can of course change that slash (and all the others which use it) to and/or if you want, but I really don't see the point for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Photography Vision 1. of course not, those are just easier to imagine/get a pic. 2. We accept in every day usage people's testimony about what they've see, and don't have ability to see more than description. If someone can give you a photo about the same thing, it holds as much weight. Why would someone's testimony be less accepted if they can combine those two? 3. Telephoto takes his pics from his mouth, so yeas. On others it's individually based. 4. If it's taken on the moment situation happens, it's the same as any picture. If it isn't, I'd say it depends on the individuals memory. 5. Depends on the verse and individual most likely. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Few other notes: add to Users, series should be in italics is still rule. Seeing that Thekingsman has been last active 2013, contacting him won't give answers any time soon. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:34, June 23, 2015 (UTC) From what I remember, he had some sort of project/job beginning some time before, but aside that I got nothing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Go to Page Creation and Details, please note what it look like. Start with the powerpoints and who the pic is supposed to be about. Figure out how to add Infobox. And do note that pic size is at minimum 300px. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, June 30, 2015 (UTC) 1. Nonya. 2. Here, press blue triangle. 3-4. Having been here for four years and Admin quite a bit of that, I pretty much define pages as either usable or bad (needing editing ASAP). Both are usable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) We already have Divided Mind, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It's bit too closer to Afterimage Creation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:48, July 20, 2015 (UTC) 1) Signature. 2) Restored, waiting to see what you can do wit the idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, July 20, 2015 (UTC) As in Finland. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, July 21, 2015 (UTC) 1) yes. 2) partially because it cleaves mite too close to Omniscience, but mostly because we already have Enhanced, Supernatural and Absolute Conditions, and frankly I find the idea Omni Condition way too much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:48, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Completely forgot to answer that, I was literally doing six things at the same time when I answered to that question. I know I checked and there was something very similar than Manifested Spirit, but for the life in me I can't remember what it was. Problem with the site with so many powers and being most active Admin around, remembering details gets sometimes really hard. -_-; --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello When you have the spare time, could you send an PNG photo (Sesshomaru Dragon Strike.png) in the Heroes Wiki? My iPad doesn't download photos and my computer has the virus. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:06, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, did you receive my message? --AlexHoskins (talk) 23:00, July 23, 2015 (UTC) It's like the photo that you have in your profile. Send it in the Heroes Wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:38, July 25, 2015 (UTC) So where the photo that i've requested to send in the Heroes Wiki?AlexHoskins (talk) 16:18, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I didn't see it in Heroes Wiki. My iPad doesn't download PNG photos to that wiki. Sorry for bothering you. Send that photo in that wiki and I'll take care the rest.AlexHoskins (talk) 16:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, let me know that you understand my problem.--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:16, July 27, 2015 (UTC) 1) And? that doesn't make it Variation. 2) People can have more than one power that connect to act together. That doesn't make them same power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you get my message above? Sorry for bothering you?--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) OK Then perhaps you could try send an photo (File:Vegeta DBZ Vector.png) in the Heroes Wiki in case I didn't see it. I left you that link.AlexHoskins (talk) 12:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC) There was a problem occurred, but I think you could try again.--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, let me know that you got my message. Sorry for bothering you?--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:07, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Even if power is inspired by certain source, that doesn't mean it's should stay on those limits. In fact if it stays too close to the source, it gets pretty close to the 'verse specific power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Force Energy - covered by quite a few powers already. Unnatural Anatomy - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Start from Life-Force Manipulation and go through the Variations. Because it's specific to human and would include features that have no useful applications. No. Never was. You expect me to remember that far back with how much I Edit here? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hey, did you receive my message above? Perhaps you could try again in sending the PNG photo (File:Vegeta DBZ Vector.png) in the Heroes Wiki.--AlexHoskins (talk) 11:53, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello Them could you at least make a few edits in the Heroes Wiki? It just I would like you to our wiki about good guys and redeemed villains.--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC)